Entre les elfes et les hommes
by mellyn7
Summary: Bienvenus dans le monde du seigneur des anneaux... Mais ne cherchez pas les héros des films, je n'en parlerais que peu. On va suivre Elanir, à partir du jour où sa mère l'amène à Fondcombe... Cela commence un peu avant la guerre de l'anneau. (version relue et corrigée en cours de publication).
1. Chapitre 1 : Un enfant à Fondcombe

_J'avais publié cette histoire il y a quelques temps mais l'ayant mis en pause, et jamais terminée, je l'avais supprimé. Je vous le redonne, après relecture et correction._

 _Si vous avez des questions, je suis toute ouie ^^_

* * *

Le cortège n'était composé que de quelques personnes. Elanir ne les connaissait pas et cela lui importait peu de toute façon. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison de ce voyage vers un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu.  
\- Nous approchons, ma fille. Tu vas voir comme c'est beau.  
Elanir tourna la tête vers sa mère. Elle savait que cette dernière était malade, mais du haut de ses six ans, Elanir ne pensait pas que cela puisse vraiment être grave.  
\- Ce voyage va te tuer Gwydyn, déclara l'homme qui tenait Elanir entre ses bras.  
\- Tu te préoccupes de moi, maintenant ?  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Gwydyn était sa sœur mais il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle. Elle avait raison : jamais il ne s'était vraiment soucié d'elle. Après tout, Gwydyn se débrouillait seule depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs parents, elle avait toujours su faire face à tout. Mais aujourd'hui que sa santé déclinait, elle voulait à tout prix rejoindre ce lieu dont personne ne connaissait l'existence au Rohan, sinon dans les légendes et les histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants.  
\- De toute façon, tu n'auras bientôt plus à te soucier de moi. Ni de la bâtarde.  
Elle appuya sur le dernier mot pour bien faire comprendre à son frère les ressentiments qu'elle éprouvait.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?  
Mais elle ne dit plus rien, préférant reprendre sa fille avec elle sur son cheval. 

Une semaine après son arrivé dans ce lieu étrange, la petite fille commençait à trouver le temps long, surtout que depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas pu voir sa mère. Son oncle lui avait dit que la maladie avait empiré. Personne ne pouvait savoir que les derniers espoirs de Gwydyn s'étaient envolés. Celui qu'elle était venue voir ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Ses jours étaient comptés.

\- Seigneur Elrond, j'ai une ultime faveur à vous demander… J'aimerais que ma petite Elanir puisse vivre dans votre demeure. Après moi, il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper d'elle.  
\- Imladris ne peut accueillir tous les orphelins de la terre du milieu. De plus, elle ne serait pas chez elle, ici.  
Les forces de Gwydyn l'avaient abandonnée, mais ce qui lui restait encore de vie, elle le mettait pour sa fille. Elle se releva avec peine, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à verser.  
\- Maître Elrond… Elanir est la fille de Brandir, de la Lothlorien.  
Le regard de l'elfe se releva vers elle, surpris.  
\- Comment cela se peut-il ?  
\- Mon temps est fini, vous venez de me le dire. Promettez-moi qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.  
Ses yeux embués reçurent une réponse favorable.  
\- J'y veillerais.  
Alors elle put prendre congé de la vie, non sans amertume.

Elrond avait grande sagesse. Mais devant la mort, son cœur était toujours fermé et malheureux. Il avait vu tomber le grand Gil-Galad, quand il était encore son héraut. La mort chez les elfes était grand malheur et tristesse. Sans doute encore plus que chez les hommes, dont leur vie était si éphémère. C'était le destin des hommes de mourir. Mais quand elle survenait dans la fleur de l'âge, comme cette femme venue l'implorer et qu'il n'avait pu aider, comment ne pas rejeter encore plus leur vie ? Il ne voulait pas de cela pour Arwen, sa fille bien-aimée, l'Etoile du soir de son peuple. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la relation entre Arwen et Aragorn. Rien de bon ne pouvait naître d'une telle relation.  
Maintenant, il devait annoncer le trépas de la mère à l'enfant. Quels mots allait-il pouvoir utiliser ? Il était dur de garder le sourire du calme des elfes, même pour le seigneur Elrond, devant cette fillette qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ces lieux. Il se força pourtant à adopter un air serein.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de te rencontrer, Elanir. Sois la bienvenue à Imladris, fille de Gwydyn.  
\- Alors vous êtes un elfe ?  
\- Oui, lui répondit-il doucement.  
\- Où est ma maman ?  
\- Elle a rejoint le monde de paix éternelle.  
Les étrangers venus du Rohan avec la mère et l'enfant ne devaient sans doute pas s'attendre à une telle conclusion de leur voyage, aussi chuchotèrent-ils aussitôt entre eux.  
Elrond ajouta :  
\- Elanir va rester ici, selon les vœux de sa mère.  
Elanir regardait tout le monde, passant de visage en visage, les scrutant dans les moindres détails pour essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Mais tous les étrangers, ceux en qui elle avait toute confiance, baissaient les yeux et fuyaient son regard.  
\- Où est ma maman ? redemanda-t-elle plus fortement.  
C'est son oncle qui trancha tous ses petits espoirs d'enfant :  
\- Elle est morte.  
Elrond sentit la colère étreindre son cœur. Il éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour la fillette et cet homme en face de lui venait sans doute de casser irrémédiablement quelque chose au fond d'Elanir.  
\- Il existe des manières plus douces de le lui apprendre, homme du Rohan !

Elanir était encore petite, mais elle savait ce qu'était la mort. Quand on est mort, on disparaît, on ne revient jamais. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable que sa maman, si forte et si courageuse, ne revienne jamais. Elle ne serait pas partie sans lui dire au revoir.  
\- Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle en poussant son oncle et s'enfuyant.

Elle essaya d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère mais l'elfe Erestor l'en empêcha et l'entraîna de force loin de toute cette agitation dont elle faisait malheureusement l'objet.  
Les hommes du Rohan ne savaient que faire et attendaient les ordres de l'oncle d'Elanir. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait payés pour les accompagner.  
\- Nous devons repartir au Rohan. Mais je ne sais que décider pour…  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, Gwydyn m'a demandé de prendre sa fille à Fondcombe. Je le lui ai permis pour… Connaissez-vous les origines de l'enfant ?  
L'homme approuva. Il se souvenait que Gwydyn était partie et revenue un jour, quelques mois plus tard, l'air triste, mais étrangement silencieuse sur son absence. Il se souvenait des premières années de l'enfant, née sans père, où il avait fallu la cacher aux yeux des gens : elle avait les oreilles pointues à la manière des elfes. Et il avait alors compris que le père ne pouvait être qu'un elfe. Avec le temps et les longs cheveux de la fillette, le secret n'avait pas été difficile à garder. Mais il n'avait jamais pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un nom quant à l'origine de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il savait au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Elanir était pour moitié elfe. Et qu'il se voyait mal revenir chez lui et la montrer à sa femme en lui disant « tiens voilà une nouvelle bouche à nourrir ». Surtout en ces temps.  
\- Alors vous devez la laisser ici, pour qu'elle l'apprenne à son tour, dit le seigneur de Fondcombe, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
Son interlocuteur réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Elle n'est plus chez elle au Rohan, sans sa mère… Si telle était sa décision… qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les quatre hommes du pays des chevaux plièrent bagages et leur départ fut décidé pour le soir même. Elanir ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et quand elle entendit des bruits au-dehors de sa chambre, elle vit les hommes et son oncle repartir sans elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ici, étrangère au milieu de ces êtres si différents d'elle.

\- Emmenez-moi !  
Elle courut vite, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent. Mais Elladan, l'un des jumeaux fils d'Elrond, la retint et les hommes disparurent sans se retourner. Elanir se débattit vigoureusement, hurlant qu'elle détestait les elfes.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles ; elle resta à pleurer sur la tombe de sa mère qui avait finalement trouvé sa place à Fondcombe, même si ce n'était pas ainsi que Gwydyn le voyait. Quand elle n'y était pas, Elanir était à regarder l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement, le regard vide. Un enfant sans sourire. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle apprit pourtant ses origines de la bouche même d'Elrond et quand on lui dit qu'on allait l'envoyer à Lothlorien, elle se réfugia dans le silence. Elle ne dit mot durant un mois. Elrond se demanda alors s'il avait fait le bon choix. _Les enfants ne devraient pas endurer tant de souffrance,_ pensa-t-il.

L'eau coulait, dans la paix et le silence du lieu. Malgré l'enchantement des lieux, elle pleurait sans cesse et ses sanglots troublaient la quiétude de ceux qui la voyaient ainsi.  
\- Ne pleure pas, _hêna*_.  
Elle se retourna et prit peur.  
Un cheval blanc et or venait de faire son apparition, qui la laissa bouche bée. Et un elfe aux cheveux dorés se tenait à coté de lui. C'était Glorfindel. Il la regarda sans rien dire puis lui sourit. Il entonna alors une chanson en elfique, le « lai à Elbereth. » Quand il eut fini, assis à coté d'elle, Elanir osa lui sourire. C'était timide, mais ce fut quand même un sourire. Elle semblait conquise. A ce moment Elladan se présenta à eux.  
\- Il est temps de partir Elanir.  
Elle se tourna vers Glorfindel et enfin reparla :  
\- Si tous les elfes sont comme vous, je n'aurais plus peur. »  
Elle se leva et rejoignit les fils d'Elrond.

Elrond avait vu la scène et son cœur en avait été partiellement soulagé. Il dit à Erestor :  
\- Glorfindel vient de faire beaucoup. Je la jette dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. De plus il lui faudra gagner l'affection de ses frères. Mais je sens que tout se passera bien pour elle, malgré les obstacles.

* * *

 _*hêna : enfant_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Lothlorien

_Quand je met en italique, c'est que la personne parle en elfique._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

« - _On ne veut pas d'elle ici ! Elle n'est rien pour nous_ ! » cria Rumil.

Les mots jetés sans retenue et le ton employé blessèrent la fillette. Car elle venait de comprendre que son frère la rejetait sans même vouloir la connaître. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Rumil quitta la pièce, suivit d'un Orophin aussi en colère que son frère.

Haldir regarda la fillette, tentant de comprendre comment cet être qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement pouvait avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui.

-Elanir est fille de Brandir. N'en doutez pas, Haldir, déclara la Dame Blanche.

Cette aberration était donc vraie ? Il détourna la tête et quitta la pièce à son tour, sentant une profonde colère monter en lui. Non pas contre Elanir, elle n'y était pour rien après tout. L'enfant n'était qu'une victime. Mais il était furieux de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir su que son propre père ait pu ainsi mentir à ses trois fils ? Cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. D'autant plus que son père n'était plus là pour s'expliquer. Comment un tel secret avait-il pu être tu ? Et si cette humaine n'était jamais venue mourir à Imladris, ses frères et lui même n'auraient donc jamais connu la vérité ?

Ce fut donc difficile pour Haldir d'apprendre que son père avait eu une liaison éphémère avec une humaine, l'avait abandonné peu avant sa mort et qu'un enfant était né de cette brève union. Et voilà qu'il devait prendre en main cette petite fille humaine ? Parce qu'elle était sa sœur ? Au nom du lien du sang ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il avait d'autres priorités.

Malgré cela, le seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel avaient répondu à la requête d'Elrond et accueilli Elanir. Il allait donc devoir faire des efforts et tenter d'apprendre à la connaître un peu. Au moins pour l'enfant.

Il fit son possible. Mais cela fut plus dur pour ses deux frères Rumil et Orophin. D'autant plus qu'au contraire de lui-même, ils ne parlaient pas la langue d'Elanir. Elle leur était étrangère en tout. Elanir, elle, ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour apprendre à connaître cette partie d'elle-même dont elle ignorait l'existence. On lui avait dit que son père était un elfe, mais qu'il était mort lors d'une bataille. Et qu'elle avait trois demi-frères. Elle, la petite fille unique du pays d'Eorl le Grand qui rêvait d'avoir un grand frère… en héritait de trois d'un seul coup. Demi ou pas, c'était ses frères. Peut être était-ce pour combler le manque de sa mère, mais elle était bien décidée à se faire aimer de ces frères et à tout connaître des elfes. Ainsi, peut être qu'elle connaîtrait son père, par procuration, même si cela n'allait être qu'une infime partie de lui.

Il y a une chose qu'Haldir comprit très vite d'Elanir, en plus de son petit caractère bien affirmé, c'était qu'elle détestait quand ils partaient et qu'ils la laissaient seule derrière. Et elle ne se gênait pas pour leur faire savoir à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient. Cela faisait sourire la Dame Blanche qui appréciait la gaieté et la joie de vivre retrouvée de la petite fille. Un enfant sans sourire, c'était une nuit sans étoile. L'immortalité était chose bien pesante parfois et un peu de changement, cela ne faisait pas de mal. La personnalité d'Elanir brisait la monotonie des elfes. Mais comment montrer à ses frères ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter ?

-Attendez-moi ! leur cria-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'ouest, vers le fleuve Anduin.

-Non, tu restes là-bas ! lui ordonna Haldir avec sévérité. La forêt n'est pas un lieu pour les petites filles ! Des orques rodent, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'attrapent ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'argument qui pouvait l'effrayer. Elle bouda, les regarda partir mais les suivit dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne pour la surveiller de trop près. Galadriel la regarda s'éloigner sur le chemin, un infime espoir dans le creux du cœur.

-Ne devrions-nous pas la retenir ici ? Il en va sans doute de sa sécurité, lui dit Celeborn, son époux.

-Laissons les évènements se dérouler comme ils le doivent. Certaines choses sont nécessaires.

Celeborn ne répondit pas, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle. Laisser les enfants se promener ainsi sans sécurité lui était difficile. Il savait que le danger pouvait frapper n'importe quand. Sa chère fille Celebrian en était la preuve. Pourtant il savait aussi que la Lothlorien était l'un des lieux le plus sûr sur la Terre du Milieu. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Elanir avait appris à être débrouillarde. Elle suivit ses frères de loin, sans se faire repérer. Elle les localisa vite au bord de la rivière Nimrodel ; ils aimaient aller se baigner les pieds dans l'eau fraîche et écouter les flots s'écouler quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. C'était pour eux un moyen de se ressourcer. Un bruit attira l'attention d'Haldir. Il arma son arc… et sentit sa colère monter en même temps que la tension retombait.

-Elanir ! N'obéiras-tu donc jamais ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et préféra visiter les lieux. Ils s'étaient aventurés plus loin que d'habitude. Elle avait eu du mal à les retrouver. La rivière, calme, était plutôt large. L'eau léchait de grosses pierres qui attirèrent l'attention de la fillette. Elle s'amusa à sauter dessus. Les trois frères remirent leurs bottes et s'écartèrent légèrement pour discuter entre eux. Elle tenta d'attirer leur attention sur sa distraction.

-Regardez-moi ! Mes frères regardez-moi !

Haldir soupira, las de la situation.

 _-Quelle fillette agaçante !_

 _-Je n'arriverais jamais à accepter sa présence_ , continua Rumil.

Orophin fut plus direct.

- _Elle me rappelle la trahison de notre père_.

- _Trahison_ ? questionna Haldir.

Orophin tourna son visage sévère vers son frère aîné.

- _Pour moi, cela en est une_.

Ils comprenaient tous trois ce que cela voulait dire et c'est Rumil qui dit à voix haute la pensée des trois.

- _Je sais que cela n'est pas de sa faute. Mais ce n'est pas son monde ici._

Haldir prit la décision pour eux. Ils devaient le faire, quoique cela coûte, bien qu'il sentait que c'était le chemin de la facilité.

- _Nous devrions la renvoyer à maître Elrond. Il faut qu'elle retourne chez elle, au Rohan_.

Ses deux interlocuteurs l'approuvèrent.

Haldir se leva, se retourna et déclara en direction d'Elanir :

-Elanir ! Il est temps de …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car personne n'était dans son champ de vision. Plus de jeux sur les rochers. Juste le silence, pesant, inquiétant.

-Elanir ce n'est pas le moment de se cacher !

Il essaya de se montrer ferme mais sa voix ne révéla que son inquiétude, bien malgré lui. Elanir n'était pas du genre à se cacher d'eux, au contraire.

-Elanir !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et sa panique gagna ses deux plus jeunes frères.

Ils commençaient à se séparer pour la chercher lorsque des cris retentirent.

Tombée à l'eau, la rivière l'emportait. Elle tentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais elle était bien trop petite. Orophin la repéra en premier.

- _Haldir ! Elle est là !_

Aussitôt, il se débarrassa de son arme et plongea. Il fut rapidement auprès d'elle et il parvint à regagner la berge où Rumil et Orophin l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau. Il se demandait si elle respirait encore mais à ses pleurs, il soupira de soulagement. Il essaya de la poser au sol mais elle s'agrippa à son cou. Elanir tourna son visage pour voir si ces deux autres frères étaient bien là. Rumil et Orophin, penauds, ne savaient plus que faire. Elle tendit sa petite main vers eux et après l'avoir prise pour la rassurer, ils l'enveloppèrent de leur cape.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ? A vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de la mettre en garde. Eux savaient qu'à cause du courant, la rivière était bien plus dangereuse ici, surtout pour ceux qui ne savaient pas nager. A vouloir la fuir, l'éloigner d'eux, ils l'avaient mise en danger. Elanir n'avait pas à être victime de leur colère. Ils venaient soudain d'en prendre conscience.

-Pardonne-moi Elanir, dit Haldir. Pardonne-nous. Oui tu es notre sœur. Et toujours on te protégera.

Ils parlèrent tous les trois à tour de rôle, comme pour se faire pardonner leur décision de vouloir se séparer d'elle. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- _On voulait te renvoyer à Imladris !_

 _-Mais ce n'est pas ta faute !_

 _-Nous n'avions pas compris !_

 _-Nous te gardons auprès de nous Elanir_.

-Tu grandiras à la belle Lorien, à Caras Galadhon. Je t'en fais serment, conclut Haldir en langue commune.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il aimait sincèrement Elanir. Dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait tenté de la détester mais à l'évidence, cela n'était pas possible. Ce qu'ils détestaient, c'était le fait de n'avoir pas su. Comment leur père avait-il pu taire un tel secret ? Orophin, Rumil et lui-même haïssaient ce qu'elle représentait. Mais elle, non, il ne la détestait pas. Il aura fallu qu'ils risquent de la perdre pour le comprendre. Quelle ironie alors que quelques instants avant, ils voulaient l'abandonner !

-Vous m'apprendrez à monter à cheval ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots, alors qu'ils retournaient tous les quatre vers leur chez eux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Prison dorée

_Un chapitre un peu court, mais qui va permettre d'introduire Elanir à l'age adulte_

 _Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos petits message. Ravie de voir que le monde du seigneur des anneaux est encore appréciée._

* * *

Haldir, essoufflé, regarda en arrière. Il ne vit personne dans Cerin Amroth. Soudain, il entendit des bruits devant lui. Elanir, souriante et les cheveux au vent, le regardait avec défi.

-J'ai encore gagné, _hanarnìn_.

Haldir la dévisagea, étonné, lança un regard derrière lui puis revient sur sa sœur.

-Mais comment as-tu…

Elle éclata de rire et son rire gagna également Haldir.

-Je m'avoue vaincu. Rentrons à Caras Galadhon avant que Rumil et Orophin n'envoient des gens à notre recherche.

Elanir avait grandi, aimée de ses frères qui voyaient en elle la plus belle des fleurs. Elle s'était embellie. La petite fille avait bien changé. Mais il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé : sa personnalité. Quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle le faisait savoir. Ainsi si elle avait hérité de la beauté des elfes de son père, c'était le caractère affirmé de sa mère qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle soupira. Un profond soupir, venu du plus profond de son être, qu'Haldir ressentit.

-Pourquoi ce soupir ? questionna-t-il.

-Rien d'important, tenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle avait appris à ne jamais inquiéter ses frères et se taisait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais à l'évidence, cela ne suffisait plus.

-Pour soupirer dans la beauté de la Lorien, cela ne peut être qu'important.

Il marquait un point. Haldir était plus clairvoyant que ses deux autres frères.

Peut-être pouvait-elle lui parler sans retenue ?

-La Lorien est certes belle. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être… prisonnière.

-Prisonnière ?

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélation.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre ce que je ressens.

-Le ressentir non, je ne le puis. Mais le comprendre, si. Tu es ma sœur et si tu n'es pas heureuse ici, alors je ne le serais pas.

 _Quelle idiote ! Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ceci._

-Ho Haldir ! Je te l'ai dit, cela n'est pas important. Je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé de cela. Oublions-le vite et rentrons gaiement.

Mais Haldir n'était pas du genre à oublier. Surtout que maintenant, les moments d'absence d'Elanir prenaient sens. Il en parla à ses frères, puis allèrent trouver conseil auprès du Seigneur et la Dame de Lothlorien.

-Elle n'est pas complètement d'ici. Et les vingt années passées ici ne lui ont pas fait oublier le monde extérieur, dit Celeborn.

-Si elle demeure ici, elle perdra sa joie et son envie de vivre, petit à petit, ajouta Galadriel, prédisant un futur néfaste à la jeune fille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les frères. Il fallait lui changer les idées. Ils décidèrent donc de l'envoyer à Fondcombe, sous couvert de mission, chose qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

-Pourquoi me renvoyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle les yeux implorants.

-On ne te renvoie pas. Mais un peu de changement te fera du bien.

Ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à se séparer d'elle. Elle ne le dit pas mais elle savait qu'Haldir avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'appelait, au loin, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Au début, elle était heureuse. Elle s'était trouvée une famille, avait découvert qui elle était.

Mais depuis quelques mois, l'ennui l'avait prise. Et l'impression étrange qu'elle était prisonnière de son propre monde.

-Un message a été envoyé à Elrond. Ses fils vont venir t'escorter. Ils y tiennent beaucoup.

Haldir faisait alors allusion à Celebrian, la fille unique de Celeborn et Galadriel et épouse d'Elrond, tombée dans une embuscade d'orques. Blessée et torturée, elle avait quitté la Terre du milieu pour les terres immortelles pour trouver le chemin de la guérison. Peut-être que c'était pareil pour elle. Peut être devait-elle partir et quitter les siens pour guérir ?

Elanir avait appris toute l'histoire des elfes de la Terre du milieu. Elle avait rencontré Elrond quand elle était petite fille et l'avait aimé, malgré les évènements. On l'envoyait au service d'Arwen Undomiel, sa fille. Elle allait lui tenir compagnie pour quelques temps. Elanir en était à la fois triste et heureuse.

Durant les préparatifs, elle ne dit rien et attendit le jour de son départ. Quand elle partit, elle tenta de réconforter ses frères :

-Je ne serais pas sans revenir, ne soyez pas tristes.

-Nul ne le sait, Elanir. Le mal se réveille. Et j'ai peur pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas à Haldir mais étreignit ses frères, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait.

* * *

 _hanarnìn :_ mon frère


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dame Elanir à Fondcombe

_J'ai encore deux chapitres de prêt d'avance, après il faudrait un peu plus patient._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Tout était différent. Les couleurs, les parfums, les gens…La beauté de Fondcombe était différente de celle de la Lorien, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Elanir. Elle aimait s'attarder dans la forêt et écouter les bruits, espérant surprendre un animal, un oiseau ou même le vent. Elle s'éloignait parfois loin, mais savait rentrer avant que le seigneur Elrond ne s'inquiète.

Ce jour-là, elle commençait à envisager le fait qu'il allait falloir quitter tout cela, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout exploré. Qu'elle était bien ici ! La seule chose qui manquait à son bonheur total était sa famille. Haldir, Rumil et Orophin étaient là-bas, à surveiller les frontières du pays. Peut-être contemplaient-ils le soleil comme elle le faisait à cet instant ?

Descendant les escaliers qui la ramenaient à la demeure d'Elrond, elle repéra un cheval et s'en approcha doucement. Ce cheval ne lui était pas inconnu. Où l'avait-elle vu ? Elle caressa son encolure puis chuchota :

-Tu es magnifique, noble destrier elfique.

-Il se nomme Asfaloth.

Croyant être seule, elle sursauta au son de la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda le nouvel arrivant, surprise. Et elle le reconnut car ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi dorés.

-Vous ai-je fait peur ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Seul l'ombre qui s'étend du Mordor aurait le pouvoir de m'effrayer.

-Votre cœur est bien hardi mais il ignore le mal réel. Et je vous souhaite de ne jamais le connaître.

Un elfe interrompit leur conversation.

-Seigneur Glorfindel ? Le seigneur Elrond vous fait quérir d'urgence.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête, regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit sans dire un mot avant de la saluer et de la quitter.

Elanir le regarda s'éloigner avec le serviteur et caressa de nouveau le cheval. Glorfindel… Tel était donc son nom.

-Glorfindel… Un bien bel être, je dois dire. Aussi glorieux et resplendissant que toi, Asfaloth. »

Le lendemain matin, regardant par la fenêtre, Elanir soupira. Puis elle demanda à son amie :

« -Où va-t-il de si bon matin ?

Arwen la regarda surprise : elle ne savait pas de qui Elanir parlait. Elle se leva et regarda ce qui semblait intéresser sa demoiselle de compagnie.

Elle vit alors Glorfindel monter Asfaloth et quitter les lieux au triple galop. Il s'était équipé comme s'il allait au combat.

-J'aurais aimé lui parler plus avant de devoir repartir pour la Lorien. J'aurais aimé qu'il se souvienne de moi.

-Peut-être en aurez-vous l'occasion. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera parti longtemps.

Elanir soupira encore, regardant l'horizon.

-Comme j'aimerais partir, moi aussi.

-Des étrangers vont venir à Imladris pour affaire, à la demande de mon père. Cela vous changera les idées, j'en suis sûre. N'avez-vous pas encore rencontré Bilbon le semi-homme ?

-Semi-homme ? »

Arwen la conduisit alors auprès du vieil hobbit, ravi de pouvoir raconter une fois de plus ses aventures à quelqu'un. Et Elanir s'avéra une auditrice curieuse et enthousiaste.

Comme l'avait prédit Arwen, divers invités arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Des elfes, pour la plupart, mais aussi des nains. Cela enchanta Elanir, de nature curieuse et enjouée qui n'en avait jamais vu. Même si Elrond essayait de la tenir éloignée, elle rencontra de nouvelles personnes. Les nains ne semblaient pourtant pas prédisposés à parler avec les elfes, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'était elle-même que pour moitié.

-Les nains sont taciturnes et opiniâtres. Ne les approchez-pas.

Un jeune elfe blond aux yeux bleus, habillé différemment de Fondcombe venait de lui donner cet étrange conseil. Il lui parla gentiment et sans retenue alors qu'elle était pourtant une étrangère pour lui. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier d'accepter d'entamer la conversation avec elle. Il lui dit venir de la forêt noire et s'appelait Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

 _Des elfes sylvains !_ s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. Haldir lui en avait parlé.

-Mes frères m'ont dit que les orques se multipliaient et qu'ils osaient même attaquer les terres des elfes.

-Ils ne vous ont pas menti. Le royaume de mon père s'affaiblit. Mais les elfes savent faire chanter leurs arcs autant que leurs harpes et le jour où ils viendront souiller ma terre n'est pas encore venu.

Le regard d'Elanir fut attiré par un autre être, qui regardait les peintures murales de la maison d'Elrond. Il était plus large et imposant qu'un elfe.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne le sais point. Mais à l'évidence et d'après sa carrure et ses attributs, je dirais que c'est un homme, venu de loin.

-Un homme ?

Elle fut troublée car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu. Légolas s'en aperçut.

-Vous sentez-vous bien dame Elanir ?

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il la salua, car il était demandé. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'homme mais il semblait si préoccupé qu'elle hésita à aller lui parler et il disparut lui aussi. Elle voulut le suivre mais quelqu'un l'arrêta d'une simple parole.

-Boromir n'apportera pas de réponses à vos questions. Il cherche déjà à trouver les siennes.

Elanir rougit et baissa la tête. Elle allait s'excuser auprès d'Elrond quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Seigneur Elrond ?

Un autre personnage venait d'apparaître.

- _Mae govannen, Estel._ Nous t'attendions. »

C'était également un homme et semblait très bien connaître Elrond. Quand il lui parla en elfique, elle fut surprise. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester, savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais la raison lui dictait que cela ne la concernait pas aussi prit-elle congé à regret.

* * *

 _Mae govannen, Estel :_ Bienvenu Estel.

Estel est le nom elfique d'Aragorn. Cela veut dire espoir.

Dans le livre, c'est Glorfindel qui part à la recherche d'Aragorn et des hobbits, et non Arwen.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le conseil d'Elrond

_Nouveau chapitre, le destin d'Elanir se met en marche ^^_

* * *

Revenant vers sa chambre, elle croisa Arwen qui lui donna une missive de la Lorien. Elle venait d'Haldir. Elle remercia son amie et s'isola à l'extérieur pour la lire. Son contenu la bouleversa. Elle devait rester à Fondcombe. Et aucun de ses frères n'allait venir lui rendre visite. C'est Glorfindel qui la trouva auprès de la rivière, les yeux rougis qu'elle tenta de cacher tant bien que mal.

-Je pensais que Fondcombe n'abritait aucun cœur en peine, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il s'abstint de lire. Elle entreprit de lui expliquer.

-Pourquoi Haldir ne peut-il me voir ?

-Il s'inquiète sans doute pour vous, répondit Glorfindel. Il veut vous protéger.

-Mais de quoi ? Quelle est cette mission qui le tient désormais loin de moi ?

Elle sentait les larmes lui remonter aux yeux mais elle les refoula avec fierté.

-Je ne suis plus une fillette que l'on apprivoise en chanson, Glorfindel.

Il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire.

-Alors c'était toi ? Je veux dire vous ? se reprit-il

-Vous vous souvenez donc de moi ? demanda-t-elle enchantée, le sourire à demi retrouvé.

-Vous avez bien changée, avoua-t-il.

-Vous, vous êtes resté tel que dans mes souvenirs.

-J'en suis honoré.

Erestor les coupa.

-Le seigneur Elrond vous demande, seigneur Glorfindel. C'est l'heure.

Elle le salua respectueusement, oubliant pour un moment la missive d'Haldir.

Elle regarda Glorfindel s'éloigner. La curiosité la piquait. Que se passait-il donc ? C'était l'heure, mais de quoi ? Elle s'approcha doucement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tous ces individus aussi différents les uns que les autres qui se rassemblaient, quelle en était la cause ?

Erestor la surprit. Elle s'excusa mais osa demander :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous ne pouvez y participer, dit l'elfe. Maitre Elrond a réuni un conseil exceptionnel. Je ne peux vous en dire plus.

Déçue, Elanir repartit auprès d'Arwen avec cette seule explication. Elle n'en était pas satisfaite.

-Comme avec Haldir, Rumil et Orophin, on me laisse derrière, comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre, rumina-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un problème de compréhension, chuchota Arwen, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elanir s'en aperçut.

-Vous aussi vous semblez troublée, Dame Arwen. J'espère ne pas avoir agi dans le but de vous causer des soucis, si tel est le cas, je…

-Point, n'ayez crainte.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fontaine.

-Cet homme que le seigneur Elrond a appelé Estel, serait-il…

-Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. C'est un Dunedain.

-Il me semble l'avoir vu une fois à la Lorien, quand j'étais enfant.

-Si vous saviez quel tourment je vis, Elanir.

Elanir se maudit d'être aussi curieuse. Elle lui prit les mains.

-Pardonnez-moi _Wen_ Arwen ! Je n'aurais pas dû l'évoquer.

-Je le revois tourmenté et en proie au doute. Et mon père semble essayer de me protéger en m'éloignant de lui. Cela n'en est que plus douloureux.

-Ne lui en voulez-pas. On fait toujours ce que l'on croit être juste, par amour. Ce n'est pas toujours ce qui est le mieux pourtant.

D'un sourire, Arwen remercia Elanir de sa gentillesse, ravie de trouver une oreille attentive.

Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs heures, mais elle savait qu'elle allait réussir à savoir. Après tout, elle était aussi patiente que curieuse. Elle retrouva Glorfindel qui prenait un temps de repos dans la salle du feu. Elle sentait que c'était la bonne personne.

-Glory ?

Il fut surpris de cette appellation mais ne dit rien et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Dites moi ce qu'il se passe pour que mon frère ne puisse venir me voir.

Il hésita, puis entreprit de lui raconter. Après son récit, Elanir resta silencieuse.

-L'heure va bientôt venir où vous allez ressentir la peur. La compagnie est la dernière chance. S'ils échouent, la Terre du Milieu sera perdue.

-Que deviendront les elfes ?

-Ils feront leur dernier voyage vers les terres immortelles.

Ce n'était pas Glorfindel qui lui avait répondu mais Elrond, dont ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence.

-Mais…

-Le temps des elfes est bientôt révolu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, que le mal soit détruit ou non.

-Et les hommes ?

Elrond la regarda et demanda à Glorfindel de les laisser. Il les salua et quitta la salle du feu.

-Il est temps que l'on ait une conversation.

Elanir baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

-On m'appelle le semi-elfe. Mon père était un homme.

-Est-ce vrai que l'on vous a permis de choisir entre les elfes et les hommes ?

-Oui.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à choisir ? osa-t-elle demander.

-J'ai écouté mon cœur.

-Si j'écoutais le mien, j'irais dans le monde des hommes. Je suis pour moitié de ce monde et je ne le connais point. Le temps a effacé mes souvenirs de là-bas.

-Il est vrai, mais quand vous le connaîtrez mieux, votre cœur en sera encore plus déchiré.

-Mon cœur ne le désire que plus ardemment.

Il garda un peu le silence.

-Que dirais-je à vos frères ?

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Que je me suis sauvée ! Ils en ont l'habitude.

Elle serra Elrond dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, le seigneur de Fondcombe referma ses bras sur elle.

Elle partit de nuit. Seul Elrond, qu'elle considérait comme un père, le savait. Aussi fut-elle surprise de voir quelqu'un la guetter.

-Vous comptiez donc partir sans me dire adieu ?

-Glorfindel ! Vous m'avez effrayé !

-J'aimerais vous faire un présent.

-Un présent ?

Il lui mit quelque chose dans la main.

-Ainsi vous aurez toujours un peu des elfes avec vous.

C'était une pierre de Béryl, une petite pierre verte elfique. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, aussi resta-t-elle quelques instants à la regarder, ne sachant que lui dire.

- _Nà Elbereth veria le, nà elenath dìn sìla erin ràd o chuil lìn.*_

-Je n'ai jamais su qui vous étiez réellement, mais pour moi vous resterez toujours Glory, l'elfe aux cheveux d'or de mon enfance. Je la garderais toujours, où que je sois. _Hannon le_. _Namarië.*_

Il lui souhaita bon voyage en elfique puis elle lança son cheval au galop et disparut dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Arwen vint voir son père.

-Dame Elanir a quitté Fondcombe.

-Espérons que son cœur se souviendra de ses jeunes années.

Elle fut surprise qu'il le sache déjà. Lui regarda sa fille, sérieux.

-Je ne peux la retenir ici contre son gré, comme je ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer Estel. Certaines choses sont malheureusement inexorables.

* * *

 _- **Nà Elbereth veria le, nà elenath dìn sìla erin ràd o chuil lìn.** * : Puisse Elbereth vous protéger, puissent ses étoiles briller le long du chemin de votre vie_

 _- **Hannon le** **.** **Namarië.** : merci, adieu_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Gwyden, fils du Rohan

Son cousin Théodred venait de mourir, tombé aux gués de l'Isen. Depuis deux jours, le Rohan avait perdu son héritier. Eomer avait le regard sombre, celui des mauvais jours, où le bleu de ses yeux disparaissait, faisant apparaître l'obscurité de la nuit.

Elanir contemplait celui qui désormais était son capitaine. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Fondcombe par une belle nuit d'hiver, alors que la communauté venait de partir pour sa terrible quête. Ses frères ne la reconnaîtraient pas s'il la voyait là, dans l'Eastfold, déguisée en homme et faisant désormais partie des fiers Rohirim. Elle était même un des fidèles d'Eomer, qui bien sûr ne connaissait pas la vraie nature de la jeune femme.

Elle était arrivée là par un parcours de circonstances inattendues.

 _Elle avait d'abord suivi la route qu'Elrond lui avait indiquée._

 _A Edoras, où elle ne se souvenait pas être allée dans son enfance, elle s'était émerveillée devant le château d'or de Meduseld. Un homme l'avait interpellé alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue._

 _-Gwydyn ?_

 _Elle s'était retournée au nom de sa mère, mais avait hésité à répondre. Cet homme ne lui disait rien. Tenter de se souvenir de sa propre langue n'était déjà pas aisé._

 _-Vous devez vous tromper. Je m'appelle…_

 _-Elanir !_

 _L'homme s'était approché, le visage bouleversé._

 _-Tu lui ressembles tellement._

 _Il se reprit un peu et tenta de lui expliquer._

 _-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi sans doute. Je suis Erkenbrand._

 _Ce nom ne lui disait rien, en effet. Mais elle était si petite quand elle était partie._

 _-Je suis un ami de Gwydred. Ton oncle._

 _Troublée, elle osa demander :_

 _-Est-il toujours vivant ?_

 _-C'est donc bien toi Elanir, fille de Gwydyn. J'ai bien connu ta mère, mais elle ne semblait pas m'appréciait comme… je l'aurais voulu._

 _Elanir sourit intérieurement à cette confidence. Sa mère était belle, cela elle s'en souvenait, et cela ne lui étonnait que peu qu'elle ait pu avoir des soupirants._

 _Erkenbrand l'avait emmené chez son oncle, dans un petit village non loin d'Edoras. D'abord, il n'osa pas les croire. Mais Elanir parla de petites choses de son enfance, notamment d'un petit cheval en bois et il fut alors convaincu de ses dires : c'est lui qui l'avait fait pour elle._

 _Assis à sa table, les yeux dans son verre de bière, il était plein d'amertume._

 _-Je regrette tant de t'avoir laissé là-bas avec ces êtres que tu ne connaissais pas. Ma petite Elanir… L'hiver avait été dur cette année là… Mais je n'aurais jamais dû céder à ta mère et nous aurions dû rester ici, où elle devrait maintenant reposer._

 _-C'était sa volonté mon oncle, et je ne vous en veux plus. Ainsi j'ai pu savoir qui j'étais._

 _-Combien de temps restes-tu avec nous ?_

 _-Combien de temps êtes-vous prêt à m'accueillir ?_

 _Un sourire de l'homme lui suffit pour comprendre la réponse._

 _Puis elle avait fait connaissance avec son cousin, Eodred, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui devint rapidement comme un frère, surtout qu'Elanir ne s'habillait que de pantalons. A ne vivre qu'avec des hommes, en l'occurrence d'abord ses frères puis maintenant son oncle et son cousin, elle en avait oublié qu'elle était une femme, mais elle s'en moquait. Cela n'avait jamais été dans sa nature d'être un temps soit peu féminine. Du moment qu'elle pouvait vivre sa vie…_

 _Lors d'une petite rixe dans le village, elle avait défendu Eodred de ses poings et il avait été surpris qu'elle sache se battre ainsi._

 _« -Je sais également parfaitement monter à cheval, tirer à l'arc, manier l'épée et boire plusieurs verres d'eau sans reprendre mon souffle, lui avait-elle répondu pour le taquiner. »_

 _Eodred en avait parlé à son père, qui lui-même en avait parlé à Erkenbrand. Surpris, ils n'en étaient pas moins fiers. La personnalité de Gwydyn coulait dans les veines d'Elanir, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire._

 _En souvenir de la femme qu'il avait aimée, Erkenbrand voulut lui offrir un cheval. Il l'emmena à Edoras, dans les écuries du roi. Elle apprit alors qu'il était quelqu'un haut placé, un proche de la famille royale. Pour plaisanter et le taquiner, elle lui avait pris son casque et se l'était mis sur la tête. Mais aux écuries, un cheval était en furie et ne voulait se laisser manipuler par aucun homme, pourtant habitué aux différents caractères des chevaux. Elle s'était alors approchée et avait murmuré au cheval en tentant de le caresser :_

 _-Mae govannen Mellon*._

 _Etrangement, le cheval s'était calmé._

 _Un jeune homme l'avait regardé, étonné. C'était Eomer qui avait surpris ce qu'il avait considéré comme un prodige. Elle lui avait sourit et lui avait demandé le nom du cheval._

 _-Il n'en a pas, ce cheval ne vient pas de chez nous. Personne n'a encore réussi ce que vous venez de faire. C'est vraiment digne d'un Rohirrim._

 _-Mais cela n'en est pas un, seigneur Eomer, répondit Erkenbrand._

 _-Non ? Mais vous savez tenir une épée ?_

 _-Voulez-vous que je vous défie ? avait-elle répondu._

 _Eomer avait souri et offert le cheval, lui proposant de rejoindre sa garde. Avant qu'Erkenbrand n'intervienne, elle avait accepté. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion. Ni Erkenbrand, ni Eodred, ni Gwydred ne furent d'accord mais comme sa mère, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. Quelques jours plus tard, elle tenait l'épée aux cotés de son maréchal._

A bien y repenser, tout avait été comme dans un conte. Rien n'aurait pu la satisfaire plus. Bien sûr, cacher sa nature n'était pas facile, mais Erkenbrand l'avait beaucoup aidé, au moins au début. Son courage et sa détermination avaient fait le reste. La seule chose qui lui manquait, à ce moment précis, c'était ses frères et la quiétude d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Quel jour sommes-nous Gwyden ?

Elanir chassa ses démons et répondit à Eomer, qui s'était tourné vers elle. Gwyden était le nom de celui qu'elle incarnait.

-Le 27 février, maréchal.

Il réfléchit un instant. La veille, il avait été averti qu'un groupe d'orques descendait de l'Emyn Muil. Il était tard, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, comme tous ses hommes d'ailleurs. La mort du prince en était la cause principale. Et son oncle, à Edoras qui n'ordonnait plus que des folies. Tombé sous la coupe de Grima-langue de serpent. Mais pas question pourtant de laisser tomber son pays et son peuple. Théodred avait assumé le rôle de roi, même s'il n'en avait pas le titre et avait défendu son pays, malgré tout. Il en était mort. Eomer suivrait son exemple.

-Alors que ce jour soit celui où il est décidé que ces infâmes créatures ne voient plus la lumière. Nous allons aller détruire ces orques. Pour le Rohan !

-Pour le Rohan ! crièrent ensemble tous les cavaliers.

Anxieuse et la peur au ventre, elle ne manqua pas de courage et nombre d'orques tombèrent sous ses coups. Quoique ces orques là étaient plus grand, plus dangereux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Eomer. Il devait faire le deuil de son cousin, voir son oncle tomber dans la disgrâce malgré la bienveillance de sa sœur Eowyn et tenir à bout de bras des soldats qui se vouaient à lui corps et âmes. Pourtant, il avait été banni du royaume du Rohan. Chassé du château d'or de Meduseld. Chassé de chez lui comme un criminel. Eomer payait cher sa loyauté envers son oncle et roi. Ses plus fidèles soldats avaient décidé de le suivre, Elanir en faisant partie. Elle était désormais Gwyden, un fils du Rohan. Que dirait Haldir s'il la voyait chevauchant Gil-Galad, le cheval qu'elle avait apprivoisé et renommé, aux cotés d'Eomer, fils d'Eomund ?

Le dernier orque tué, ils entassèrent les corps et les brûlèrent. Cela n'apaisa pas leur colère, mais ils en tirèrent quand même une certaine satisfaction. Ils reprirent leur route alors que le matin se levait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans la plaine du Riddermark :

« -Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ?

Les cavaliers, Eomer en tête firent demi-tour et encerclèrent les étrangers.

Ils étaient trois et le cœur d'Elanir s'arrêta de battre durant un instant.

-Que font un elfe, un homme et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! »

C'était eux ! Il y avait Estel, Legolas ainsi qu'un nain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la reconnaissent. Surtout Legolas. Cependant elle écouta la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

Les deux hobbits ? Ce pouvait-il qu'ils les aient tués en même temps que ces Uruk-ai ? Elle pria pour que les semi-hommes soient encore en vie, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils n'avaient laissé aucun survivant. Malgré les murmures de ses hommes, Eomer laissa deux de ses chevaux à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Les trois compagnons continuèrent leur chemin, et Elanir continua le sien avec les Rohirrim et Eomer. Mais cet évènement lui fit comprendre deux choses. La première, c'est que le risque de se faire repérer se faisait grand. Et si elle devait mourir, que penserait Eomer, celui qu'elle admirait tant, si on découvrait en ramassant sa dépouille qu'il avait conduit une femme à la mort ?

Et la deuxième, c'est que des jours sombres allaient venir. Le Mal venait, doucement. Elle serra la pierre de Glorfindel dans sa poche et reprit la route, sentant que la peur allait venir à elle, en dépit de son courage.

* * *

 _Mellon_ : ami


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ténacité

_Mille excuses pour l'attente. Entre le travail et les autres histoires que j'ai en cours... bref vous voyez où je veux en venir. Cependant la plupart des chapitres suivants sont finis._

* * *

Haldir rassembla ses souvenirs et compta les jours. 22 mars 3019. Le temps était passé vite et les événements s'accéléraient inexorablement.

-Dites-moi, Haldir, croyez-vous que votre sœur ait trouvé son chemin ?

Surpris, l'elfe tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de la baisser vers le sol.

-Je ne sais pas Glorfindel. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Même si vous ne deviez plus jamais la revoir ?

-Cela sera ma punition je le crains.

Un troisième homme se joignit à eux.

-Notre forêt se lamente, je le sens.

-Nous les avons déjà repoussés deux fois, seigneur Celeborn.

-Nous aurons vaincu une fois que Dol Guldur sera pris. Pas avant.

Glorfindel et Haldir ne lui répondirent pas. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'horizon. Haldir releva son épée.

-Nous tiendrons Seigneur Celeborn, nous tiendrons.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que Glorfindel, blessé, était rapatrié à Fondcombe, Celeborn sourit. Galadriel lui avait annoncé la fin de Sauron. Le petit hobbit avait prouvé sa valeur en réussissant une tache impossible. Il fit alors rassembler tous ses bateaux et son armée. Le 28 mars, il franchit l'Anduin. La mission qu'il s'était fixée était de détruire Dol Guldur et de purifier la forêt de toute malfaisance. Pour elle. Pour sa fille Celebrian qui adorait la forêt plus que tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, il rencontrait Thranduil, le père de Legolas et roi de la Forêt Noire. A cet instant, il comprit que lui aussi avait réussi sa mission.

 **oOo**

-Le roi n'est plus…

Elanir sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais sans savoir comment, elle sentit également au fond de son cœur qu'Eomer le Brave ne pouvait pas être mort. Cela était impossible. Il avait survécu à toutes les batailles de la guerre contre les forces noires de Sauron. Comment aurait-il pu tomber contre une toute petite troupe d'Orientaux ? Même si cette attaque avait surpris tout le monde, Eomer ne se serait pas laissé surprendre.

Ces derniers menaçaient le Rohan depuis plusieurs mois, malgré la chute de Sauron. Des attaques éclairs, en représailles. Des attaques aussi brèves que destructrices. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils se montraient d'autant plus féroces et monstrueux. Eomer, désormais roi du Rohan, ne pouvait pas laisser faire ces attaques contre son peuple.

Il était parti alors qu'elle était au village de son oncle. Il n'était jamais revenu. Les quelques survivants n'avaient même pas pu l'enterrer, le danger était trop grand à la frontière. Il leur fallait du renfort. Erkenbrand, lui, était revenu blessé autant dans sa chair que dans son orgueil. Il avait caché leur départ à Elanir et avait eu raison. Car Elanir, malgré son courage, ne serait jamais revenu sans lui. Elle serait morte là-bas elle aussi et lui, Erkenbrand, ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il avait juré au roi mourant de défendre son peuple. Il était désormais Maréchal de la Marche, c'était son devoir d'aller combattre les dernières poches de résistances des Orientaux. Pour le Rohan. Pour le roi. Apres lui avoir appris la nouvelle avec ces quelques mots, il annonça à Elanir que désormais, elle ne viendrait plus au combat. Étrangement, elle ne lui répondit. Sans doute le contrecoup de la perte d'Eomer. Il s'était douté de quelques sentiments envers le courageux Rohirrim.

 _Ainsi, beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulés depuis cette nuit où Eomer avait rencontré Aragorn et ses compagnons dans les plaines du Riddermark. Le 30 février, de retour d'Edoras, elle avait cru que c'était la fin de Gwyden quand Legolas l'avait reconnu. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention, surtout qu'Eowyn surprit la rencontre entre les deux elfes. Elle les supplia de ne rien dire à Eomer._

 _Mais le plus grand des évènements fut la fin de Sauron, le mois suivant._

 _Elle avait suivi Eomer partout, bien qu'Erkenbrand ne soit plus le seul à partager son secret. Au gouffre de Helm, Legolas avait veillé sur elle de loin bien qu'Elanir sache vaillamment se battre. Et puis cela avait ravi l'elfe des bois verts de ne pas être le seul de sa race._

 _Elanir avait-elle joué un rôle dans le destin d'Eowyn au champ du pelennor ? Elle ne le sut jamais mais se culpabilisa. Elle était elle-même restée avec Erkenbrand pour surveiller le gouffre de Helm. Cela l'avait vexé mais elle comprit vite que c'était une faveur que lui faisait alors Eomer._

 _Le plus difficile fut la mort de Théoden. Depuis ce jour tragique ce n'était plus un maréchal qu'elle suivait, mais un roi. Eomer, fils-sœur de Théoden succédait à son oncle. Il n'avait pas vraiment été préparé à cette tâche, destinée à son cousin. Mais il remplissait désormais sa fonction avec sérieux. Erkenbrand fut nommé maréchal de la marche Ouest. Avec Elfhelm, maréchal de la marche Est, il était désormais conseiller auprès du roi._

 _Était_ _venu alors le temps de la reconstruction et, elle l'espérait, de l'espoir.._

Son esprit tourné sur les événements passées, Elanir releva la tête. Non. Cela ne se pouvait.

Elle devait y aller. Alors que les dignitaires du Rohan parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour l'avenir du pays et préparaient leur contre-attaque, Elanir s'éclipsa et avec Gil Galad, partit sans bruit. Elle chevaucha des heures durant. A moins que cela ne soit des jours ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment, le temps passait si vite depuis que l'anneau avait été détruit.

Les ennemis étaient encore là. Elle retrouva facilement le champ de bataille. Il y avait cette odeur… Elle ne put retenir ses larmes face à ces hommes courageux, gisants sur le sol. Certains étaient ses amis. Elle retrouva le corps du roi, percé de deux flèches. Si blanc. Si calme. Alors c'était vrai, il était tombé. Elle retira son casque et s'approcha de lui, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, puis tomba à genoux.

Elle n'avait pas été là. Elle qui avait fait la promesse de le protéger... Quelle folie ! Pourquoi le destin lui jouait ce tour ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Eodred le lui avait dit : même courageuse, une femme restait moins puissante qu'un homme.

Elle prit sa main et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas si froide qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle approcha aussitôt son oreille de son souffle, espérant l'impossible.

-Elanir… murmura-t-il dans un mélange de sommeil et de délire.

Elle fut surprise mais ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il vivait encore. Elle évalua la situation. Minas Tirith était le plus proche mais surtout le plus sûr. Et le roi du Gondor pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose. Il avait guéri Eowyn la blonde ainsi que Faramir qui était maintenant son époux. Les mains d'un roi sont miraculeuses, parait-il. Et il fallait anéantir cette menace, pour son cher pays. Pour les deux, Aragorn saurait quoi faire.

Elle enleva son casque à l'approche de dame Arwen, désormais reine du Gondor. Passé le temps de la surprise, cette dernière lui dit :

-Vous avez donc trouvé votre chemin.

-Je ne le sais pas encore, _Wen*_ Arwen.

La reine lui sourit et lui reprit :

- _Mae Govannen,_ Elanir _, gwathel edhellen*._

-Estel va-t-il pouvoir le soigner ? demanda Elanir qui n'arriva pas à répondre au sourire de son ancienne confidente.

-Son souffle est presque éteint. Mais l'étincelle sera ravivée. Eomer-roi vous doit la vie.

Allongé et bandé, Eomer dormait, toujours aussi blanc. Elle ne fit pas de bruit en entrant dans la pièce. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit soudain une voix dans son dos.

-Vous m'avez sauvé, Elanir.

Elle se retourna, heureuse de le savoir sauvé et surprise qu'il connaisse son vrai nom.

-Vous le saviez donc ? questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai entendu une conversation un jour, entre ma sœur, l'elfe et vous-même.

Eomer se souvenait de la découverte. Il avait surprit une conversation entre Elanir et sa sœur Eowyn. Elle avait dit avoir grandi avec trois frères qui lui avaient appris à se battre et à monter à cheval et qu'elle avait choisi de quitter la Lorien pour connaître le monde des hommes. Il avait choisi de ne rien dire quand elle avait confié qu'elle avait la possibilité de défendre la terre de sa mère. Il se reconnaissait en elle. A sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit ? demanda Elanir.

Il sourit malgré la douleur.

-Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison. Votre courage et votre dévouement valent bien celui de dix guerriers du Rohan.

Elle se sentit rougir. Les compliments, elle n'y était pas habituée.

-Alors le sang des elfes coule dans vos veines.

-Autant que celui des hommes, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main. Curieux, il lui demanda ce que c'était. Elle ouvrit sa main et dévoila sa pierre.

-C'est une pierre de Beryl, expliqua-t-elle.

-Est-ce précieux ?

Eomer ne connaissait pas grand chose des elfes.

-A mes yeux, oui. Là où j'ai appris à aimer les elfes ce fut à Fondcombe. J'étais enfant. Ma mère venait de mourir et je venais d'apprendre mes origines. Je pleurais. J'avais peur des elfes dont je ne connaissais rien. Un être illuminé est alors apparu avec un cheval magnifique. Il m'a parlé avec gentillesse et a chanté pour moi. Pourtant il ne me connaissait pas et j'ai appris son nom et celui de son destrier des années plus tard, lors d'une visite à la maison d'Elrond. Cette pierre me rappelle tous ses souvenirs.

Eomer écouta sans mot dire. Il lui semblait cependant qu'en cet instant, Elanir était différente. Moins humaine, plus inaccessible. Elanir, elle, sentit que sa part d'elfe reprenait le dessus. Il n'était pas facile d'être issu de deux mondes différents. Repenser à Glorfindel, c'était aussi repenser à ses frères qu'elle avait abandonné. Que faisaient-ils ? Allaient-il bien ?

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'unique, Elanir. Étrange, mais unique. Je suis content qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.

* * *

 _Wen* :_ dame

 _gwathel edhellen :_ soeur des elfes

Je précise que je ne suis pas une spécialiste du langage elfique, ce sont des traductions que j'ai essayé de faire en sindarin avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet.

Dans le livre, les elfes n'interviennent pas au gouffre de helm. Ils ont déjà assez à faire dans leur propre territoire.


End file.
